


Wolfrider [not-fic]

by litra



Series: Notfic [22]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Lothal, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: How Jacen Syndulla became the wolfrider.
Series: Notfic [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375
Kudos: 12





	Wolfrider [not-fic]

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot idea has been sitting on my hard drive for long enough. Free to a good home. Hope you all like it.

Jacen Syndula is like five years old. Hera goes off on a mission and leaves him on Lothal. Being the hyperactive kid he is he wants to go out and play.

Sabine(currently deep in her newest art project) says sure just stay in sight of the tower. He's sure to come back when he gets hungry.

Jacen immediately goes and makes friend with all the lothcats -as you do. Jacen comes back and asks for a pet. Sabine says he'll have to talk to his mom when she gets back. Each day Jacen comes back with more/different lothcats. He is now the favorite playmate of all of them. Sabine starts sending Hera pictures. No one is actually concerned about it. Jacen keeps asking for a pet.

Eventually Hera comes back and while she thinks it's cute, no. No pets on the ghost Chopper is already enough of a pet. (chopper protests this) So there's a back and forth argument about it and Jacen pulls out the puppy dog eyes and eventually Hera says that anyone who joins the crew has to be able to pull their weight and defend themselves and she thinks that the end of it.

The next day Jacen comes home with a lothwolf who can talk (through the force which has to be just as good as binary) and they can definitely defend themselves and the crew.

Hera facepalms. On the one hand, no. He wont even fit on the ghost. On the other hand the wolf reminds her of Kanan in a really weird way. The wolf is really good with Jacen too. He gives him rides and plays with him and is never too rough.

Hera never actually gives in and the wolf always stays on Lothal, but he's also around often enough that it becomes normal.

As Jacen grows up Hera is convinced the wolf shows up other places too. there are times on other planets when Jacen does something that shouldn't be possible even with the force (at least as she knows it) and maybe she sees a flash of white. Maybe Jacen shows up a long distance from where he was without a ship or any other way to cross the distance.

Jacen spends a lot of time on Lothal as he grows up. The people there know and trust him. They whisper that he's a Jedi, but more often, and especially to outsiders, they call him the Wolfrider. 


End file.
